BIRDS, CATS, DOGS BUT WHERE ARE THE SNAKES?
by demonic blood shed666
Summary: The professors are tired of the constant fights going on and are eager to put an end to it. By turning the Slytherin seventh years into animals and placing them in Gryffindor's care! Will the plan work, or just cause even more chaos? ignores books 6 and 7
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR IT'S CHARACTERS T.T

WARNINGS: YAOI (SLASH), SWEARING

PLEASE READ AND ENJOY :

Chapter 1

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH PARKINSON!"

Pansy mocked widened her eyes and held a manicured hand up over her chest and faked a hurt expression. Sticking out her bottom lip from her upper she stated quietly with unshed crocodile tears in her eyes. "But Parvati… really I only said those things because I wanted to help you. You really do need to improve your looks darling it's no wonder really why none of the boys want to date you."

The blonde turned and hid her face from the glaring brunette, a wide smirk gracing her make upped face. Millicent Bulstrode crossed her arms over her chest and her muscular stature along with the harsh glare in her blue? eyes made the Gryffindor want to retreat. "Yeah Patil she just wanted to help! What gives you the right to speak to her that way?"

Parvati stood up to her full height which wasn't all that impressive, standing only at five foot five glowered at the three Slytherin girls before snarling, "Oh please! As if any of you want to help me and besides I don't need your help! All Pug Face here did was jinx my make up and then start to try and bring me down!"

Another Slytherin seventh year girl, Violet Levin, stood with her eyebrows raised and her hand placed on her tilted hip, mouth slightly open with hazel eyes glaring down the other. "We were just bringing you down in a good way sweetheart, honestly if you're too nice to yourself about your looks you'll never get a man."

Pansy turned back around a frown on her lips as she stated appreciatively towards her posse. "Thank you Vi, that was exactly what I was doing." Green eyes gazed disdainfully at the brunette they had trapped in the loo, her gaze sweeping the other girl up and down. "Well deary you might be able to pick up a man with your looks but the only ones you'll be able to attract most likely aren't even human."

Parvati huffed, her face red as she spluttered over with anger. Sure she didn't keep her hair down her back all the time like Parkinson did, at least her lip stick, eye shadow and nail polish actually complimented her unlike the Pug and her cronies. Bulstrode didn't even wear make up and even if she did all it would accomplish is to make her look like a boy wearing accessories, 

and Levin along with Parkinson just looked like complete sluts. They were too if the rumors around the school were any good.

"At least I don't look like a dog that's trying to fit into human society you bitch."

Silence filled the bathroom after that, Bulstrode and Levin watching the girl between them with raised brows and expectant looks on their faces. Pansy on the other hand simply stared at the Gryffindor in shock, the only sign of movement being her chest raising up and down with every breath. The snake blinked and too long eye lashes stroked her cheeks before she pulled out her wand and fingered it with her long, silver painted nails.

"Would you like to repeat that Patil? I don't think I heard you correctly the first time." An evil half grin lifted the black haired girl's features, her eyes glinting with cruel intent. When Parvati remained silent and simply retreated a step back towards the wall and groped for her own wand Pansy turned to the others. "Did she just call me not only a bitch, but an ugly dog?"

Millicent grunted, her beady eyes narrowed at the now cowering female. Violet's French features brightened with cruelty and a wand was found being twirled within her long digits. "I believe she did love."

Snorting Parvati smirked and rolled her eyes in a show of bravery or perhaps stupidity that could only be found within Gryffindors'. "You two need to get your brains checked out if you have any underneath all that make up. A bitch is a female dog."

Levin snorted at the girl, her shoulders squaring up before turning back to Parkinson. "Now she's calling us moronic. I believe that just added another debt to her tab don't you agree Mill honey?"

With a low voice the largest girl in the room laughed and nodded her head, her chest heaving in a way the snake badge gleamed in the fire and sun light streaming in through the window. "Not just that Violet, I believe I heard her ask us oh so sweetly if we could help her get prettier. Ya know, so she can continue on tryin to impress Filch."

Pansy squealed and clapped her hands together excitedly and Violet pointed her wand tip at Parvati, a sadistic sneer etched onto her lips. Green eyes glared at the smaller brunette as Parkinson too, pointed her want at the girl whose breathing started to hitch. "We would just oh so love to help you out darling, after all we're just like that, we love lending out a hand to those of the needy. Are you going to be joining us Millicent?"

The gorilla of a girl shook her head and lounged against the sinks. "Nah, I think I'll just watch this time around."

Violet and Pansy glanced at each other and shrugged. "Whatever you say hun. Just sit back and enjoy than."

Parvati edged to the side, trying to maneuver her way around the trio and towards the door, her wand held aloft in front of her as fear and dread started to flood her heart. "Oh Pans now look what this ridiculous commoner is doing, trying to get away from us."

"Now, now Parvati no need to be so rude we're just going to give you a makeover," Pansy's voice had taken on the tone of a scolding mother trying to convince their child to clean their room before company could arrive. "And look at this you two she even has her wand out pointed at us."

Violet trilled a laugh that reminded the Gryffindor of hyenas'. "Yes that won't do at all, Patil didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with wands when they could hurt someone? We'll just have to fix that than won't we Mill?"

Bulstrode chortled from her position as she watched the girl from their rival house squirm. "Yes I believe it should be taken away from the naughty little girl."

Pansy sighed and smiled before shouting out a bellowing, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Loud guffaws of laughter exploded throughout the Slytherin common room as the trio of girls retold their story with gusto and gesticulation. Violet was sitting in Theodore Nott's lap playing with his fingers when he wrapped his arms around his girl friend's waist as she picked up wherever Millicent of Pansy left off. Millicent was lounging in one of the emerald green rocking chairs, drumming her fingers against the armrests as Pansy swirled about in the center of the ring that had formed.

"Merlin and we all thought she was ugly before, ha! It was nothing compared to what we did to her right Vi?"

Giggling from her place in Theo's lap said girl could only grin and nod. "I wouldn't be surprised if one of Hagrid's blast ended skrewts found her attractive after what we did to her."

The sixth years in the circle burst into guffaws of laughs and keeled over onto their backs clutching their sides while the other seventh years smirked and congratulated the girls on a job well done and a half an hour well spent. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were reclined on the mercury colored sofa which coincidentally matched the blonde's eye color almost to perfection.

Draco sniggered, his slicked back platinum hair gleaming in the glowing light wafting over from the fire place. It was pure irony how Gryffindor, Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw all felt that the Slytherin's thrived in a dark and gloomy dorm. Their cold, harsh and unforgiving attitudes 

seemed to be formed by the icy cold breeze that consisted of the dungeons atmosphere and the dripping pipes with all black walls, their pale skin (unless of course they were naturally dark) were thought to be the effect of lack of sunlight. Seeing as how whenever Slytherins' were seen moving about the castle they were always in groups created the rumor that there was barely any space in the Slytherin common room and that they weren't any beds in the individual dorm rooms, making them curl up together and sleep in snake pits. The rumors spread about them constantly sleeping with almost anything that moved was brought to the conclusion that the boys and girls were in fact not separated at all The only color they wore let it be clothing, jewelry or make up consisted of different hues of white, green, silver (also gray) and black which made the other houses think they were born to be blind to any other color.

In reality though, it couldn't have been any more different.

The room was actually quite warm, in fact a little warmer than most would considerable comfortable thanks to the ever roaring and very large fire and the only pipes that resided there was in the walls – whether they were dripping or not they had no idea and didn't care to find out – and the rooms themselves were actually quite colorful. And like the other houses they traveled in and out of the sun at random, most thanks to the purer bloodlines or at least almost pure had fair skin, it was simply genetic. So what if they traveled in groups, years and years ago their ancestors decided to make the other houses hate them, if they were seen traveling around alone with pack mates they would be eaten alive, it was instinctual and according to Professor Snape the Slytherin beds were in fact the biggest and nicest of the four houses. Yeah, the boys and girls were separated into different sections but Salazar didn't see the point of complete segregation like the other founders and made it so that if the boys and girls wanted to get into each others' dorms then so be it – that didn't mean they'd fuck anything that moved though, if they did sleep with anybody said person would have to meet the designated qualifications even if some of the boys and girls enjoyed playing with most of the school's population. Sure most of their stuff was black, white, silver or green but that didn't mean they were blind to all of the other colors of the rainbow. It just meant that they had actual good taste in clothing and accessories.

Like their ancestors they acted and behaved like the true serpents of the animal world, as stated before it was all pure instinct to act the way they did. Cold and untrusting of others, but with each other loyalty, acceptance and even dependence were what the Slytherin house students were made up of.

"Forgive me for disagreeing with you Violet," Draco started and being the top dog of the house ever since first year all attention was plastered onto him. "But, even a blast ended skrewt is too good for that wench the only thing that comes even close to her standards is a Weasley."

Words of agreement filled the area as the others nodded at his statement, yes those beetles or whatever the fuck they were, were repulsive and very low on the food chain but any blood traitor like the Weasley family were lower than the insects those beasts fed on.

"Pans, Vi, just how long are the spells going to be in effect for?"

The two girls turned to look at the dark skinned Zabini and grinned and met each other's eyes before answering their fellow house mate. "Two weeks tops, one week minimal."

Theo chuckled and nuzzled the top of his girlfriend's head, burying his nose in her jet black locks. "Heh, that'll teach her a lesson for you calling you guys morons eh?"

"Oh and you can't forget about what she called Pansy," Vincent Crabbe sniffed and shook his head sadly while gazing at the suffering girl. "Calling you a bitch is simply unforgivable my love."

"Isn't it though? In all honesty I wanted nothing more than to smash her face into the wall."

Gregory Goyle grunted out his understanding before looking down at the wrist watch and declaring, "And you three did it just in time for dinner to."

The only thing he was met with however were sighs of exasperation and wondering questions on if he can think with anything other than his stomach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all looked up when Lavender Brown came running out of a hallway that led to the revolving stairs that eventually landed someone in the infirmary. The four had been making their way over to the Great Hall for dinner in companionable silence before the tanned skinned girl made her appearance.

At seeing and hearing the loud sobs and fresh tears falling from their friends face Hermione and Ginny immediately rushed over to her while the boys stood back, concern etching their faces but they knew it was better to leave the comforting to girls. After all they knew more about sensitivity and sentimentality more than a boy could even hope to wish for.

"What's wrong Lavender? What happened?"

Said girl tried to stifle her sobs as she rubbed vigorously at her eyes with her sleeve and attempted to answer Hermione's question in between chokes of air. "I-It's Par-Parvati, sh-sh-she was he-hexed beyond rec-recognition." At the other girls gasps she took a deep intake of air only to choke on it.

Ginny was rubbing Lavender's shoulder comfortingly as Hermione ran a hand through the girl's brown curls. "Did she say who did it Lavender?"

Hermione and Ginny looked up at the boys when Harry asked the question seeing as how they were now kneeling on the floor with Lavender sitting between them in a broken puddle. Ron was completely befuddled, sure Parvati was a somewhat cocky girl who could easily get on everyone's nerves by all of her gossip but that didn't warrant any reason for somebody to come in and attack her. Whoever had done it must have been complete asses.

"Par-Parkinson…Le-Levin a-and Bulstrode."

It was at that choice moment that the door leading to the dungeons on their left slid open and a large group of Slytherins came marching through it, laughing about something. The Gryffindors saw red in their anger when they saw those leading the procession.

Pansy Parkinson on the far left, Violet Levin beside her with Millicent Bulstrode behind and in between them. Blaise Zabini was on Levin's right side and next to him was none other than Draco Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle flaunting behind him and slightly to his sides Theodore Nott and some other Slytherin that they didn't know the name of bringing up the rear.

Upon seeing the group of lions and lionesses the serpents stopped and for a moment all the two groups did was glare at each other, with Parkinson, Levin and Bulstode glaring at Hermione, Ginny and Lavender who were glaring right back (albeit a bit teary eyed) with Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and stranger jeering at Harry and Ron whom were more than happy to return the sentiment. A thick silence stretched on between the rivals as Harry and Ron squared off shoulder to shoulder their hands held over their wands while noting that the Slytherin boys were doing the same.

They stood there, glaring down at each other with a fierce battle of wills and determination for a few minutes, and in those moments a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff came out from outside only to stop and practically run past the group and into the Great Hall. Lavender was the one who broke the stiff silence as she roared, "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?! PARVATI DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"Oh go fuck yourself Brown," Nott stated as he stalked forward to stand in front of the Slytherin girls as Ron's eyes slid to watch his every move while Harry's gaze remained locked on the glaring stare of Malfoy. "Your little friend deserved everything she got, calling Pansy, Violet and Millicent bitches and sluts." The boy snorted as the girl's glare hardened, tears still shining in her eyes. "If anything I say she deserved much, much worse seeing as how they were only trying to help her out."

Lavender stood abruptly to her feet, arms shaking with anger drawing the others' attention. "She didn't deserve any of it! Every inch of her was covered in blood from scratches that looked like a bunch of bats and birds attacked her! Her eyes are swollen shut! Tentacles are sprouting out of her face which is covered in boils and blisters might I add! These…these…wenches have done nothing to help!"

Ron watched as Parkinson, Bulstrode and Levin rose their eyebrows in shock and indignity as they turned to the males of their group expectantly all the while feeling rage boiling his blood to a pits fire. "Their problem Lavender is that they were born," blue eyes raked over the opposing females forms ears reddening out of anger and he noticed out of the corner of his eye as Ginny and Hermione stood up as well.

"They're nothing more than Death Eater scum that should rot in hell!"

Wands were whipped out of pockets and immediately Ronald was faced with the tips of seven different wands and the ominous cracking of oversized knuckles creaked his ears. Out of instinct the Gryffindors' grabbed for their wands as well but Harry still grimaced inwardly as his wand strayed pointedly on their leader.

Emerald eyes flickering from underneath glasses Harry thought distraught, damn, we're still way outnumbered here…

"Listen up you filthy blood traitor," Malfoy's eyes were turning silver from fury and rage as he snarled at the red head who stood a good head taller. "You have no right to speak to us in any such manner! Apologize now before you really start to piss me off."

"Oh I'm so scared I'm shaking in my shoes. Pfft. Malfoy go back and hide under your rock you disgusting coward before I beat your face in!"

Hermione glanced over at the enraged red head, her bottom lip being worried between her teeth. "Ron…"

"Oh ho, ho," Zabini's chocolate brown eyes slid over to Malfoy's a malicious smirk glued to the dark lips as his head cocked to the side just slightly. "I think Weasel here has just proposed a challenge to you my friend."

"Indeed," the sneer curled on Malfoy's pale face along with the snickers coming from the rest of the Slytherins' made Harry's blood turn cold. Sure he wasn't afraid of the bastards or anything like that, but when they were outnumbered ten to five…the odds were greatly against them.

Especially seeing as how snakes fight dirty.

"I would _love _to take you up on that offer Weaselbee," Malfoy sighed, grey eyes so like his father's rolling to the ceiling before coming back down to land on his first friend. "But, seeing as how you stated the challenge in such a rude and undignified way I'll just have to teach you some manners the hard way." A smirk replaced the sneer. "Besides, you're no match for me in any form of duel."

Ron's ears turned a brighter shade of red as he gritted his teeth. "I'll show you, you fucking ferr-"!

"MITTERE! (1)"

A loud flash of blinding blue light erupted out of the end of Malfoy's wand and struck Ron in the middle with enough force to make the air knock out of his lungs as the shot took him off his feet and threw him through the double doors leading to the Great Hall before the others could react.

"RON!"

The Slytherins' laughed loudly and openly as the rest of the Gryffindors' went running through the doors, eager to get to their friend. Glancing back over his shoulder Harry seethed as he saw Malfoy and Zabini high five as if the blonde prat had done something worth a gold medal.

Yeah, the gold medal of jack asses maybe.

Ron was blue in the face when they caught up with him, wheezing as he held on to his stomach a wide eyed glare plastered onto his pale face which only accented the many freckles. He had been thrown back at least a meter away from all the tables and the large room immediately went silent after the unsuspecting intrusion as the Professor McGonnagal rose from her seat and made her way to the group.

"What happened?!" the elder woman's glare made Hermione whimper as Harry hoisted the taller boy up by wrapping the muscled arm around his shoulders, the boy finally getting his breathing back. "Are you going to tell me or not?!"

Seeing the Slytherins' march through the doors and saunter their way over to the table made something snap inside the other red head. "It was Malfoy! Lavender came crying down from the Infirmary talking about how they had jinxed Parvati and _they,_" the word was spat out as if it were a bitter poison, "Came in and started laughing about it before Malfoy hit my brother with a hex!"

At the others nods McGonnagal sighed and growled lightly in her throat before muttering and walking back up to the Headmaster, "Right, well, you should all sit down and eat your dinner, I'll make sure something's done about this."

The students had all gotten back to their meals after McGonnagal went over to assist but once they sat down and started to put food onto their plates Seamus leaned over and asked, "And what was that all about mates? That was a right hard landing you made Ron."

"Malfoy." The name was muttered as if it alone was able to explain everything, and in the house of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw it was really the only explanation needed.

With a roll of the eyes and a snort the Irishman stated from a mouthful of chicken, "That foul ferret needs to be expelled that's what. Don't worry Ron he'll get what's comin' to 'im. All those filthy beasts will."

Dean sniggered from Harry's right side (Ron was on his left, shoveling mash potatoes lathered in gravy into his mouth with the girls on the other side, Ginny eating pork, Hermione ham, while Harry consumed fried chicken with Lavender just playing with the soup in her bowl. "Nah Seamus," the boy chuckled under his breath and swallowed his mouthful after receiving a reproachful glare from Hermione. "The guy needs to be castrated," a smirk lifted his lips as he lifted his hand and snapped his pointer finger and middle finger together. "Ya know, snip, snip eunuch!"

Ron, Harry and Seamus simply blinked before simpering and then food of different assortments were sent flying as the boys burst into bouts of laughter ignoring the glares the girls sent as they wiped food off their persons and the strange looks coming from everyone else. Really though! Cutting off Malfoy dick! Oh that would be the perfect revenge!

It would certainly make him shut up and leave all of them alone for once.

The sound of a clearing throat suddenly made the hall quiet down as heads turned towards the Professors' table. Headmaster Dumbledore was standing at his podium with his wrinkled hands sitting on the owl's outstretched, golden wings, a smile on his wizened face and the familiar twinkle in his blue eyes, not even hidden by the half moon glasses. Once seeing that he had all of the student body's attention he began to speak.

"It has come to our attention that the animosity between Slytherin house and the other three houses has risen." Which indeed it has. "Every week, let it be quidditch situations, potions mishaps, multiple transfiguration problems or jinxes, curses and hexes, students have been being sent up to the Infirmary ever since this year started. My staff have been handing out detentions and taking away points after points from each and every house for fights in and 

outside of class that unfortunately seem to be having little to no effect on the majority of you. Today's occurrence with Ms. Patil (seeing as how rumors spread so quickly around the place everyone already knew about her he can talk freely) and just now with Mr. Weasley has made myself and your Professors come up with an agreement that hopefully will work."

Whispers started to murmur throughout the hall as dinner was forgotten once the elder man paused in his speech, letting them absorb the info. "What do you think he's going to do?"

"I don't know," Harry answered Hermione while shaking his head and turning to Ginny when she came up with a statement.

"Well, come on it is Dumbledore, no doubt whatever they've come up with is not going to be entertaining at all."

Nodding and silently agreements the group turned back to the wizened old man once he commenced his speech.

"Seeing as how most of the problems are circulating between Slytherin and Gryffindor those are the houses that are going to be worked on first. Hopefully, once you've gotten to understand each other Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will start to react to the more companionable feelings." The smile was still on the Headmaster's face and Harry could of sworn that they met eyes for a few moments before the blue orbs turned to look at all the others. "The seventh years of Slytherin and Gryffindor are going to be free of classes tomorrow considering they are going to be the ones affected the most. Slytherins'…you must see that there is more to what meets the eye about your fellow students," the snakes huffed and glanced amongst each other indignantly. "And Gryffindors' you must try to care and understand how your fellow classmates think, get into their heads, find what makes them tick."

Angry protesting erupted between the houses as Pansy Parkinson stood up in her seat shouting, "WHAT?! FIND OUT WHAT MAKES US TICK?!"

Malfoy rose from his seat as well, pale and usually composed features mixed into a max of shock and fury. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! AND WHY SHOULD WE GO AND TRY TO 'SEE WHAT'S UNDERNEATH THEM'?!"

Dean and Seamus stood up as well and screamed in unison, "FOR ONCE WE AGREE WITH THEM! JUST WHAT ARE YOU GUYS THINKING?!"

When he didn't respond to their screeches the four reluctantly sat down and those who protested quieter turned glares or looks of confusion at the old man waiting for him to continue.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying you must learn to understand each other, embrace each other. Starting tomorrow the Slytherin seventh years will be living in Gryffindor tower…as their animal spirits."

YO THANKS FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER! I KNOW I KNOW I HAVE ENOUGH STORIES TO WORK ON BUT THIS JUST WON'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

THROW, HURL, SEND

SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? IT SHOULD GET BETTER LATER ON, IT'S JUST THAT THIS WOULDN'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD AND WHATNOT.

PLEASE REVIEW.

JA NE


	2. Chapter 2

NE I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT I REALLY AM! TO MAKE IT UP THIS CHAPTER IS NICE AND LONG, UNFORTUNATELY THERE WILL BE A BIT OF OOCNESS AND I'M SORRY FOR THAT BUT THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! w

ENJOY

Chapter 2

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS DUMBLEDORE THINKING?!"

Absolute mayhem was running amuck in the Slythering common room, the sixth years and younger all backing away from the older seventh years with apprehension before making a beeline break either for the portrait or their own dorms.

Draco was pacing rapidly along the length of the room his blood boiling with rage as he listened to the girls' loud screeching of indignant protest. Blaise growled out loudly, "Dumbledore isn't thinking that's just it! All he thinks about is his precious Gryffindorks and what will be easiest on them!"

"It's not even that!" Theodore pounced up off of the sofa and stood in the center of the circle that had subconsciously been formed by the seventh years. Once all eyes were on him the blonde clenched his fists and spun on the spot looking directly into each of their eyes. "He's placing us in there with them! Those bastards are going to eat us alive and yet he doesn't seem to give a shit! None of them do!" Nostril's flaring the seventeen year old snarled, "We're not even going to be given' a fighting chance! Those arses are goin' to have the ultimate advantage over us mates; if they do in fact turn us into a bunch of sodden animals! How are we supposed to compete with a group of Gryffindors' who hate our guts and will no doubt abuse our little animal behinds while we're in 'their care'?"

Violet spoke up almost timidly from amongst the furious ranting going on around her, "Come on guys we have to have some sort of hope. We all know that Professor Snape won't allow this monstrosity to happen!"

The raging sounded down at the girl's statement and pondered the idea.

Draco didn't stop his pacing as he contemplated numerous things at once all the while staring into the glowing fire that must of reacted to their anger for it grew and pulsated with hotter flames as they roared, the embers cackling. Yes, while Snape certainly would protest against the old cods idea he wasn't all entirely certain that the Potion's Master would be able to get them out of the ordeal. Yes, his godfather had his ways of manipulation; seeing as how close he and Dumbledore appeared to be at times and also his unmatched cunning he was able to turn the Headmaster's thoughts into other directions.

But this time he didn't think it would work, no matter how persistent he was.

While Dumbledore respected the wizard and his point of view on things the old man himself was very stubborn and rigid when he wanted to be. He was stuck on the idea of Slytherin house getting along with the other three houses and believes that through Gryffindor's and Slytherin's gradual companionship Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw will slowly grow accustomed to the new emotions in the air.

Not only that but all of the other professors and staff were sick and downright tired of all of the bickering and fights going back and forth, not even including the amount of vengeful students who reeked havoc like twisted plays.

Yes, Severus would have no chance against all of their combined ideals. With their constant persisting of agreements and Dumbledore's own personal thoughts Snape's words would fall upon empty ears.

And with his father locked away in Azkaban for life after the end of the war the Slytherin Prince wouldn't be able to threaten the school counsel with Lucius's impact and importance inside of the Ministry of Magic.

Especially seeing as how everyone knew his old man was a Death Eater and threw him into prison.

Draco whispered harshly through the veal of his teeth as he grinned sardonically at his fellow comrades. "Come now you fools. Severus would no doubt try to get us out of this horrifying mess but he won't be able to; not while every other professor and staff member residing here despise all of us Slytherins' with all of their mite!"

The others gaped at their pack leader when he stopped to speak and then continued his erratic pacing before looking down to the floor in defeat, Theo plopping back down onto the couch without care. They were screwed. They all had been thinking the exact same thing but none of them wanted to truly believe it, but actually hearing it knocked them into the light.

It was unfair really, just how it was they were treated. They were looked down upon, hated for who their parents were and ultimately what the represented and how it was they reacted to the non purebloods.

They were Slytherins', living symbols of dignity, pride, cunning wit, and lovers of the pureblooded society. With their parents', and their parents', parents' they were taught generation down to generation of their superiority over halfbloods, mudbloods, and muggles; they were trained to look down upon those classes with disdain and disgust for they were nothing more than tainted stains upon perfection.

That tradition had been going on for centuries; they weren't going to be able to just…drop everything and stop acting the way they were raised and do as they were told when being superior was all they knew how to do.

And they knew it, even the younger Slytherins' saw it but when the other houses, people outside of school and the staff members looked at them…It was obvious what they all saw when they looked into the Slytherins' faces.

Disgust and hate and fear.

Each and every one of them resented the snakes for being in the Slytherin house. Slytherin house apparently held all of the latest and previous Dark Wizards and Dark Witches and they all thought that the students were going to burst and kill every last one of them. And seeing as how their parents were all Death Eaters didn't help any.

Oh yes, the sons' and daughters' of Death Eaters…they were certainly going to be treated like everyone else.

It was interesting really how the pureblooded families were running out and still, more and more children were being sent over to the House of Snakes. Halfbloods and even mudbloods were becoming Slytherins' and even they were treated just as poorly as the pureblooded elders and seeing as how the pureblooded lines were dimming it was only natural that the Seventh years were the smallest group residing in the house.

After all, when they were sorted all those years ago not nearly so many kids were being sorted into Slytherin and those who were, were all pureblooded.

Hmmm, go figure.

Don't get them wrong though! No matter what lineage a Slytherin contained they were still serpents and therefore treated equally.

Hypocritical sure but what the heck right?

So really it didn't matter how much Severus protested and convinced because he was fighting a battle of wills already lost amongst prejudiced bastards and bitches.

The group of twenty or so Slytherins looked up startled when Draco suddenly screamed and slammed his palm into the wall breaking the skin from the force. Thankfully his back was to them so they didn't have to see his face, for if they did even they would be terrified.

The Malfoy's face was contorted into a mask of pure rage, teeth bared and clenched through stiff and pale lips, his grey eyes smoldering over with dark and stormy blue as his nostrils flared. The fire light danced over the pale form, making the already pale flesh even whiter, bordering on the line of corpse skin.

They shivered at the words hissed in Latin, not entirely understanding the language streaming from Draco's lips seeing as how it was a requirement only for the Malfoy bloodline to understand and be able to speak fluid Latin.

"Ut moronic, senex vetus fossor! He's iens subvertio nos totus!(1)" Draco suddenly looked away from the wall before turning back to the group still watching him wearily without actually seeing any of them. A feral grin lifted his lips in a threatening expression, the smoky look in his eyes dissipating into a malicious silver glow. As they observed the occasional twitch in his long, slender fingers and the slower, more calm and elegant pacing of the room they knew he was up to something.

Their mastermind was back in action!

Even if he was still speaking in Latin at the moment. Though at least now the whispered sounds coming from his pink lips didn't sound so furious, more mischievous than anything else.

"Exspecto haud res. We'll iustus have demonstro sibimet totus quam miserabilis is informatio of suum vere est!(2)"

The blonde turned back to them and actually _saw _them instead of seeing through them. Running his hands through his hair, creating a rather frazzled look that would make him run to the bathroom to fix if this were a normal day but ignoring it now seeing as how this was not an average every normal day he approached the excited yet wary group. Blaise pressed up against the wall he was leaning on and moved in towards his psychotic appearing friend, placing a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder the wizard grinned.

"I take it you've figured out a plan eh Dray?"

A glint twinkled in Draco's silvery grey eyes as he glanced up into the taller boy's gaze. "Of course I have Zabini." Turning back to the rest he noted with pride and joy as his comrades sat or stood facing him, their attention set completely on their leader. "Those old fools actually think that they will be able to brainwash us into complying with their rules and sucking up to the other houses. But they will not succeed. If Severus can not persuade them to stop what it is they are planning and they turn us into average beasts that will be placed into Gryffindorks' unfit hands…we just won't go along."

Blinking the girls' began to smirk and the boys' grinned at the thoughts rampaging through their minds.

Draco straightened his back and held out his chin, taking on the pose of one in charge as he drawled out in an almost lazy fashion, "We're going to change their minds ourselves. They may be able to take away our wands and our dignity but they can't take our pride or our brains and we Slytherins' are after all positively infamous for our schemes." Taking another step forward in a long stride similar to that of a stalking leopard he glanced into each of their eyes, taking the needed moments to draw them in before a sneer replaced the ravenous grin.

"They don't know the real us, so therefore they have no idea what our spirit animals are and will have no thought as to what we will become. But we understand what we are, what we are like and what we will turn into. They're going to take away our magic and ability to talk but they're going to be giving us a few added weapons. Claws, fangs and possibly poison." Grey eyes glinted dangerously in the fire light, casting an eerie glow over them that looked like twin pairs of silver moons. "We're going to cause havoc amongst our little care takers when we're placed with them and they will have no choice but to change us back."

Silence flitted into the room after Draco's speech and he looked with raised eyebrows at his companions, waiting for thoughts or actions to come off of them that will portray their feelings. Abruptly a dark chuckle was heard from behind him and he half turned to see Blaise laughing quietly with his eyes closed.

Dark blue eyes turned towards him and Blaise nodded his consent, an evil leer gracing his handsome features and slowly but gradually the others began to grin and clap their hands in agreement, laughter filling the air.

The Malfoy heir smirked and huffed, glad that his idea was accepted so easily though really it wasn't all that hard of a plan to think of. After all, resilience and furious attitude were what Slytherins' were made of.

Grey eyes snapped wide open when all laughter shot dead quiet and a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

Draco turned and the students all had the grace to look sheepish as their Head of House stared reproachfully at them all with an upraised brow.

With coldness in his voice Severus Snape drawled out in a voice barely audible but still somehow managed to echo in their ears. "As you expected the Headmaster and my fellow Professors ignored my attempts at your freedom. Tomorrow morning before breakfast you are all expected to go outside onto the Quiddich field where you will be transformed into your inner spirits.

Suddenly those onyx eyes gleamed with a brightly displayed mirth and a cruel smirk flickered onto the too pale face, replacing the somber atmosphere with light and frothy deviousness resulting in numerous of other smirks.

The Potion's Master gave an encouraging squeeze on the blonde's shoulder and bowed his greasy head towards his flock with pride. "You lot better not let those Neanderthals get the better of you! Bite them, scratch them destroy their work…just make sure you drive them completely up the walls with frustration and."

The ex Death Eater that was never an actual Death Eater pursed his lips and inhaled deeply trying to find the right words, not caring about the fact that he was showing and expressing emotions to others. These were his students after all, his precious children. They were the only ones who had actually managed to pry through his walls and make him feel as if he was actually worth something and he had no problems or issues with giving affection to each and every one of them, as they felt the same for him.

"Just make sure you destroy Dumbledore's plans. Rip them to shreds right in front of his face and terrify the Gryffindors if you must just make sure you make my coworkers see just how idiotic this preposterous thing is!" A small grin entered his face, shining them with fatherly acceptance before adding with a commanding tone, "Make me proud of you."

"You can count on it Professor!"

"We'll make you proud sir!"

Grinning Snape nodded to them as they cheered and high fived each other, talking excitedly amongst themselves about just what it was they were going to do to their new 'owners' first.

Steering Draco away to the side where they could talk to each other while leaning against the wall the Potion's Master started to say something but his godson beat him to it.

"You have nothing to be worried about." Draco pushed lightly against the black clad shoulder in a playful manner as he smiled softly at the man he considered to be more of a father than Lucius ever could be. "Those idiots will have no idea what hit them."

Severus grinned and chuckled before looking suspiciously down his nose in a playful manner before responding. "I better not have to worry. I shall have to punish you and the others myself if I don't see them running into the Great Hall, screaming like horrified infants."

Draco pouted and crossed his arms, "You wouldn't punish me Godfather, you love me too much."

Patting the boy on the head with a small smirk Severus spoke in a reprimanding tone. "Don't go pushing your luck Mr. Malfoy."

The younger of the two laughed, silently though all the same a true, happy laugh. No matter how close he was to the other Slytherins' who he considered to be close friends if not brothers and sisters Severus Snape topped them all. The man had been the one to raise him once he was born, of course he got cared for and influenced by his mother and father but Severus was the one who actually hugged and played with him, acted like a true and loving parent. The man was the only one he could open up completely to, and tell all of his secrets, and act like a complete and utter fool or break down and cry in front of, the only being who knew every aspect about him and will most likely be the only one for the rest of Draco's life.

And he knew that Severus felt the same for him.

Because he knew all about his godfather's past. He knew that he had a crush on Lily Evans who became Lily Potter and gave birth to Harry Potter, the savior of the magical and most likely entire world. He knew of the humiliation James Potter and all of his little brat friends picked on him, his nick name 'Snivellous', and knew of how he and his father became best friends. The man had actually ended up bawling when he retold the story of when he received the Dark Mark, the tears flying forth without inhabitations thanks to the alcohol buzzing around in his gut. He knew of the hardships the man went through as he approached Dumbledore for help and became a spy for the Order and the terror of attempting to block his mind from the always cautious Voldemort. And he knew the terror and self disgust of when he was forced to participate in torturing and killing countless innocents and then the elation of when Potter finally struck the Dark Lord dead and the man was finally free from the every enlarging cage of hatred and fear and revulsion of his own self.

It was just how they were, father and son in everything but blood.

The grandfather clock suddenly rang loudly from across the room, the antique device ringing from its place next to the entrance that led to the portrait.

Eleven.

Their Head of House pushed off the wall and put on an expression, tone and posture of authority, and while they usually ignore all prospects of authority, Severus Snape was not a being to be ignored. "Alright you maggots, get to bed. You are all expected at the Quidditch Pitch at seven sharp, so get some sleep and try to prepare yourself for the horrors you're going to end up facing! But remember to dream dreams that will tell you and give you ideas on just how to drive those idiots out of their minds!"

"YES SIR!"

The two words were shouted in unison by all twenty students and the Slytherins' marched into their respectful dormitories. Draco started to head off to his own but Severus stopped him by grabbing a hold of his bicep in a gentle grip.

Looking up in confusion Draco noticed the sly smirk on his godfathers face and couldn't help but narrow his eyes in suspicion. "Professor…?"

The Potion's Master cut him off. "I have no idea just how long you all are going to be stuck in this predicament so I suggest you let off a little…steam now."

Blinking the teen stared on in bedazzled confusing before following the black eyes line of sight and landed on a certain Blaise Zabini who was waiting behind. Turning back to Severus and observing the sly look in both eyes and smirk the boy quickly caught on and flushed a brilliant shade of pink eyebrows shooting up to hide in his hairline. "Severus Snape…of all the bloody gall…"

The professor simply chuckled and retracted his hand, relinquishing his hold on the horribly embarrassed child before looking up to the ceiling innocently. Heh, Severus Snape, former spy for the Order of the Phoenix and downright pain in the ass to all of the other houses looking innocent. Something that was almost impossible to imagine, it's a sight you'd have to actually be a witness to in order to believe that it could in fact be done.

"What? I used to be your age too you know," black brows wiggled suggestively before he finished his sentence. "I know how your minds work."

"…" Draco's mouth opened and closed, face still an adorable shade of magenta, his eyes opened wide; he looked like a fish caught out of water. "…Professor! Don't talk like that in the open where people can hear you!"

Blaise grinned as he heard every single word passing between them, excited feelings rushing to his groin as well as some blood. He knew why Draco didn't want anyone to know about their relationship because he felt the same way. Homosexual relations in the wizarding realm were basically the same as those in the muggle world. The younger population lately don't seem to care one way or another, at least not all of the younger population, but the elder population felt that it was disgusting and disgraceful.

If his and Draco's current agreement got out they would both be disowned while being looked down upon even more by most of the elders.

Severus was the only exception to that rule. He had come into their dorm one day and found the two still laying on top of each other and apparently he occasionally teased the young Malfoy about it.

Sometimes it went in his favor though as it was right now so he didn't mind at all. And besides, the man never spreads secrets about so they both knew it was safe.

Draco, still flushed turned away from the still laughing Head of House and started to walk towards Blaise only to splutter at Severus's choice words.

"Dico him non futurus quoque scabrosus iam Draco. Your iens egeo totus of vestri vires cras secundum totus.(3)"

Flushing even darker Draco turned around and shouted, "Subsisto lectio vestri porn senillis! You're decens vulgar!(4)"

Snape's laughter and final words followed the Malfoy heir down the hall to his and Blaise's dorm as the pair walked swiftly to their room. "Have fun parum unus!(5)"

Blaise chuckled at the silent disgruntled murmurs coming from his lover as they turned corner after corner went straight and then turned another corner until they finally got to their room. The dorm was well sized, and could easily fit two people. Two dressers were bolted up to the black painted walls, windows on top of each bed closed with curtain's drawn back allowing the moon to shine through the reflected lake. The drapes around the bed were colored an emerald green with silver stripes and tailors, the fabrics of both the drapes and blankets a silky comfort.

There were two beds obviously, a nightstand sitting between both of them with two separate clocks. But just because there were two beds didn't mean both were used.

In fact only one was used each night as they cuddled or slept together.

Both literally and figuratively.

Draco sighed and slipped out of his robes and school clothes, displaying a tight black tank top that clung to his torso like a second skin, the same for the black pants. Shoes and clothing still on the Malfoy flopped down onto his bed and snuggled into the fluffy pillow trying to get everything that was going to happen tomorrow out of his mind.

Grey eyes blinked open when a soft growl came from behind him and the bed dipped with the extra weight of his lover. Smiling Draco turned his face to the side so his right cheek was resting on the pillow, his left eye peering over into the dark skinned boy's blue, lust filled ones.

Blaise straddled the younger boy's thighs and rubbed the skin through the smooth satin, moving his fingers in smooth, relaxing circles as he steadily moved up to the firm globes.

Draco hummed as ten fingers started to rub his back side, the rough kneading stimulating while sending bolts of pleasure up his spine, down his legs and then to his groin where the blood began to flow. Feeling his cock start to pulse Draco moaned and arched his back so his ass moved closer into Blaise's hands. A low groan grew in his throat as he closed his eyes when Blaise lead his fingers through the firm crack kept hidden by the obtrusive pants and suddenly his eyes flew open when he was roughly flipped over.

Blaise settled himself on top of his lover, molding their bodies to fit perfectly from chest to thigh and crashed their lips together. Immediately Draco ran his hands through the dark hair as a pair of soft silk ran over warm velvet, teeth nibbling softly on the delicate skin before Blaise licked the seam of Draco's mouth, begging for entrance.

Feeling adventurous Draco instead pulled back away from the kiss, listening to the whines the man was creating as the sounds sent waves of pleasure through him, enticing him. Draco gasped when Zabini latched onto his throat, lips leeching onto his pulse point and sucked to the point that it almost hurt and Draco let out a silent gasp as he thrust his hips.

Bolts ran through them both, emitting growls that only excited the blonde further as the vibration carried through his tingling neck and the other boy plunged down hard, rubbing their growing erections together with unneeded force.

The blonde cried out as the brunette bit down hard with his teeth and he spread his legs instinctively, giving the older more room to work while scrabbling at the light green fabric covering the boy's torso and back. He wanted it off, now.

Blaise finally released the spot with a pop and blew on the tender skin with a hot puff of breath that caused a gurgled groan to bubble up from the other's belly and thrust his hips down again.

Malfoy opened his mouth in a silent scream and Blaise took the opportunity to shove his tongue down the other's throat, wrestling with the other wet, strong muscle and bullied it into submission while running his hands down the blonde's sides brushing over sensitized nipples making the body below his jump.

Growling Blaise bit at the other's mouth and Draco's tongue slipped into his to explore the already mapped territory, and the blonde cried out in a mix of muffled pain and pleasure as his blood slipped into both of their throats, adding to the invigorating taste.

Pulling back for air they both gasped and suddenly the dark haired teen sat up so he straddled Draco's waist and gripped onto both sides of the collar, one hand on either side of the buttons leading down the shirt. With a feral grin that Draco didn't see because of his closed eyes Blaise ripped the shirt open, sending buttons flying into the air as milky flesh was revealed.

Draco gasped from the sudden cold air on his chest and opened his eyes when a wet and boiling hot tongue started exploring down his chest, leaving a trail of hot saliva in its wake before it settled for his left nipple. The blonde gasped as bolts were sent through his body, making his cock scream from the confines of the tight prison as he gasped for breath and ran his hands down Blaise's back, clawing at the shirt.

Blaise hummed, delighted when a sharp squeal escaped his lover at the vibration and he latched onto the hardened nub with his lips, sucking it until the pleasured groans were mingled with pain as he tried to suck it off. Bringing his other hand to Draco's neglected but still rigid nipple he tweaked and twisted it, pulled and rubbed and rolled and Draco was thrusting his hips up trying to relieve the tension forming in his crotch while shaking his head from side to side.

Lifting his head Blaise continued his path downwards and tugged his own shirt off before reaching for his wand and pointing it at the writhing blonde beneath him.

Draco keened as he arched upwards, distressed when the warmth left his chest but was appeased when hot and hard flesh met his own and realization hit him that Blaise had removed his shirt. Closing his eyes Draco sighed when Blaise twisted his head so he was nibbling his side just below his ribs and a thin sheet of sweat started to glisten on his form when suddenly.

"_BBBlllaaaaiiisseeee!!_"

Grey eyes popped open as pain filled his body, small explosions rumbling all throughout his sensitive areas sending waves of pain and pleasure perfectly balanced. Thrusting up almost desperately now Draco squealed higher running his nails down Blaise's back, leaving ten red lines.

Blaise looked up from his task and grinned.

Draco's hair was all over the place, the blonde bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead and his eyes were rolled back, mouth open where drool was dribbling out from the corner. The desperate thrusting the blonde was doing was starting to get to him however and sitting up once again he slowly unbuttoned the pants, palming the goods hidden beneath the fabric and a cat like mewl escaped Draco's throat as he pumped into Blaise's hand, still undergoing from the small explosions of heat.

Undoing the zipper Blaise leered as Draco's magnificent cock flew free from its confines. Ah, it did him good when his Dragon decided to go commando. Luckily he did as well.

Sliding the pants down past his knees, down his calves the male watched as the blonde writhed and screamed, the explosions slipping down to envelop his dick, making precum bubble and ooze in streams out of the thin slit.

Draco groaned and moaned at the feelings running amok inside of him. This was an entirely new source of foreplay and the explosions were keeping him locked between pain and pleasure but when they slipped down 

to his cock the screams only got louder. He could feel the tears slipping down his face, the pressure over whelming as knots formed tighter and tighter inside of his groin, his balls tightening.

No, no! He couldn't cum yet!

"Blaise!" Draco squealed as he pressed up, thrusting his naked hips into Blaise's and moaned loudly while throwing back his head when their naked erections rammed into each other. "Blaise ...Please!"

Breathing deeply the older boy smirked down at the other and positioned himself before lowering to lick the sensitive ear lobe. "We're doin' it dry love. You sure you still want me?"

With Blaise teasing him with the head of his dick rubbing against his hole, the explosive seduction, the fingers and now the sucking on the ear Draco didn't care if he was prepared or not, didn't care if it were dry or not.

"Blaise, do it! Or I'll handle the prob-problem on my own!"

Grinning Blaise slowly and sensually licked the abused ear before chuckling darkly and rammed in, breaching all the way to the hilt in one strong push. Gods the tightness was almost too much to bear and Blaise moaned, nuzzling his face into Draco's neck while trying to stay still within the burning heat, Draco's cries of pain the only thing holding him back.

Draco's eyes squeezed shut as the borderline broke onto the pain side, tears streaming faster down his cheeks as cries and moans sounded out of his throat. Feeling the strong pulsations coming from deep within him and the explosions that were moving back to the pleasuring side Draco keened when Blaise pulled out almost completely before crashing back in, hitting his prostate dead on.

White stars erupted in Draco's vision as a loud scream was torn from his throat and soon Blaise was creating a rhythm so that was hard and fast as he assaulted his pleasure point with near deadly precision. He wrapped his legs around Blaise's strong waist and gripped at the muscled shoulders, digging his nails in as he was rammed over and over again, white shots blinding his vision every few seconds as Blaise suddenly grabbed onto his cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

Draco arched his back and rammed down just as Blaise rammed up, blood and semen coating Blaise's dick in a natural lubricant that made the friction easier.

It was all too much! "Blaise. Blaise. Blaise. Blaise. Blaise!" The pleasure was overwhelming, way too hot! And suddenly all at once…

"_BBBBBLLLLLLAAAAAIIIIIISSSSSSSSEEEEEEE!!" _

Zabini had rammed his cock directly into Draco's prostate with enough force to jar him at the same time as he dragged his hand up Draco's shaft slowly and unbelievably hard at the same time the explosions erupted 

directly in his groin and the dark Slytherin bit down hard into Draco's neck, breaking the skin and drawing blood.

Malfoy came hard, almost violently as his body bucked and his dick erupted in an explosion of creamy white semen that coated his and Blaise's stomachs, the brunette's chest and chin, his throat going raw from the loudness of the scream.

Thank Merlin they placed a Silencing Charm on the room a long time ago.

Blaise grit his teeth within the blonde's fair neck, using all of his self control not to cum as Draco's bloody hot walls squeezed the life out of him and the scream! Gods the scream alone nearly made him squirt his load into the lovely ass he was currently burrowing in.

Success!

The walls stopped the horribly delicious attempt to suck him off and he was still hard, feeling the tenseness in Draco's body start to dissipate as he came down from his high.

Not for long though.

Not giving the blonde any chance to react Blaise retracted his teeth and dick and flipped the boy onto his stomach making Draco squeak in surprise at the rough handling before ramming back in.

Malfoy moaned and threw back his head at the re-entrance and the friction of both Zabini continuing on the onslaught, his ass starting to burn from the brutal way Blaise was ramming into him and the soft silk cocooning around his once again hardening prick.

Moaning and groaning Draco's fingernails ripped the blanket as his saliva and semen dirtied the fabric, eyes rolling to the back of his head from the pleasure of being rammed into while still riding out his last orgasm. The explosions had finally stopped though Blaise seemed determined to make up for it.

The Zabini heir was biting the back of the blonde's throat, light nips leading to harsh bites that would no doubt leave marks and making small yet loud yips to come from Draco's mouth. His large hands were rubbing Draco's ass as he thrust into it, each hand massaging each cheek, pads caressing as nails dug into the skin making the blonde cry out in ecstasy.

With a mingled roar they both came simultaneously; Draco releasing his second load into the mussed blankets beneath him and squeezing Blaise's cock tighter than he had before; making the brunette moan loudly as his seed exploded into the tight and beautiful ass.

The Malfoy heir keened when each pulse from the appendage within him a brilliantly hot beam of liquid flashed deep into him.

Breathing deeply the sweating forms slowly regained their bearings and Blaise slipped out of the abused ass with a wet plop and twisted to the side so he didn't fall and crush the smaller form.

Curling up into each other's arms and legs they both fell asleep after Draco plucked his wand off the nightstand and with a wave cleaned everything up.

At seven the next morning the seventh year Slytherins' found themselves standing out in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch with the Professors and Headmaster standing before them. Dumbledore stepped forward and with his hands folded in front of him he started his lecture.

"As I've said last night the constant fighting between the houses is becoming absolutely ridiculous and hopefully this will put a stop to the nonsense."

Draco's attention waned off of the droning Headmaster and focused on Blaise. The boy was standing besides him, a smug atmosphere all around him as to be expected from a guy who got laid the night before. But still, Draco couldn't help but glower at him. His legs were still slightly weak and his ass still burned from the rough handling, and the bite wound on his neck combined with the hickey…Merlin the things were huge! It was easy enough to hide but still…it was going to take fricken days to heal properly! And now that they had this mess on their hands ha!

An evil and slightly manic grin appeared in his mind's eye as he thought of all the mayhem he was going to cause the Gryffindors. Not only was he in pain from Blaise's fucking…if not wondrous…ten and a half inch cock ramming into him without any sense of humane gentleness he was absolutely furious at having to do this in the first place.

Oh, how Dumbledore was going to regret this when his little Golden Boy ended up screaming like a little girl…

He felt something nudge him in the ribs and looked to see that Pansy had elbowed him to get his attention. The girl nodded her head at Dumbledore, no doubt silently telling him to stop day dreaming and pay attention.

"The animals you will be turned into are your spirits, whatever you really are on the inside will be portrayed by the creature you turn into. The transformation will not hurt you," he assured, blue eyes twinkling under the half moon spectacles. "You'll most likely feel a slight tickling feeling but there will be no pain involved. Most likely you will be with the Gryffindors' for at most two months and depending on your actions the time limit can be extended or lessened."

The students all blinked in shock. Two months? For two fucking months they have to be stuck as animals and live with the freaks?! And they could make it longer?! What the bleeding fuck??

"Hopefully, you will all learn from this experience," the old man beckoned forward and took out his wand, a reassuring smile on his wrinkled face. "Mr. Nott will you come up here please?"

Theodore shivered and stepped forward, looking back pleading with his eyes for help as he stopped in front of the senile old fool and faced him.

A gentle smile was sent his way before Dumbledore raised his arms and swung his wand in an intricate manner, "Humanus morph in beastia phasmatis.(6)"

A purple light streamed out of Dumbledore's wand and flowed towards the shaking Theodore like a floating river before it wrapped around him, enveloping him in an amethyst glow. The light extended and bubbled until it formed a perfect circle around the Slytherin boy, the color brightening before darkening than lighting into a duller shade before the bubble began to shrink and mold, moving closer and closer to the ground, passing Theo's height until it was almost leveled with the floor.

A small trill called out into the air and the light along with the bubble died away, leaving a tiny…weasel looking animal that was standing on hind legs looking up at them all. The large eyes blinked and the whiskered nose twitched as another trill escaped the frazzled meerkat's throat.

This was going to be a long two months.

YAY, CHAPTER 2 IS DONE. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AND I HOPE THAT THE LENGTH OF THE CHAPTER ALONG WITH THE ADDED LEMON WAS ENOUGH TO MAKE UP FOR IT! THE GRYFFINDOR'S ARE COMING UP NEXT AND THEY WILL GET TO PICK OUT JUST WHO IT IS THEY WANT AS THEIR LITTLE PETS!

PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME NICE AND HAPPY

That moronic, senile old fool! He's going to destroy us all!

Wait…no matter. We'll just have to prove to them all how wretched this idea of theirs' really is!

Tell him not to be too rough on you Draco. You're going to need all of your strength tomorrow after all.

Stop reading your porn old man! You're becoming vulgar!

Have fun little one!

Human morph into animal spirit.

JA NE!


End file.
